Justice League Alternative
by Nightingale0708
Summary: A reactor explosion on the Watchtower sends select members of the Justice League and Young Justice to an alternate dimension where the world has been taken over by the many villians of the world. They meet strange new allies and make questionable alliances. When the masks are ripped off of their new allies, our heros are forced to question is this a dimension... or the future?
1. Chapter 1- The Alarm

**Author's Note:**

 **This is a Young Justice Fanfic! It only stars the founding 7 members of the Justice League as well as a few OCs. Young Justice Members will come in later.**

 **Summary: When the Watchtower explodes, the founding 7 of the Justice League and the Team are transported to an alternate universe where the villains rule. There they meet the heroes of that age, who remember everything of the takeover… even recounting the deaths of their families and the Justice League. Is this alternate dimension what it seems to be, or is it the future?**

* * *

Introduction- Watchtower (3rd Person POV)

All seemed quiet. John Stewart AKA Green Lantern was on monitor duty with Shayera Hol AKA Hawkwoman. Bruce Wayne AKA Batman and Diana Prince AKA Wonder Woman were in deep discussion at the refrigerator. The Flash AKA Barry Allen was cracking jokes with Superman AKA Clark Kent with John only half listening. Martian Manhunter AKA J'onn J'onzz was meditating on the couch. All was well. No one expected all hell to break loose.

Chapter 1- The Alarm (3rd Person POV)

Everything stayed quiet for about another five minutes. Then, a resounding BOOM shook the floor of the Watchtower. The lights went out and the red emergency lights came on. Klaxon alarms tore through the Leaguer's ears as they tried to regain their bearings. Everyone looked to the Lantern on duty for an update on the situation. Stewart was frantically dashing back and forth, pushing different buttons on the Watchtower's control panel.

"The Watchtower's reactor is unstable!" John yelled.  
Everybody gaped at the Green Lantern.  
"What?! I designed the reactor myself! There shouldn't be anything wrong with it!" shouted Batman, walking angrily over to the control panel, Wonder Woman hot on his heels.  
"The reactor's power core is overloading and going into a chain reaction! It's going to explode!"


	2. Chapter 2- Failed Containment

Chapter 2- Failed Containment (3rd Person POV)

Shayera was elected to stay behind to monitor the situation. The rest of the League ran to the Reactor Room to figure out what was going on.

When the Reactor Room door opened, smoke net the Leaguers' noses. Coughing, they filed into the room. Red lights were the only source of light. Superman quickly inhaled the dangerous smoke with his powers and left to dispose of the gas. Now free of the smoke, the remaining Leaguers ran to the Reactor's control panel to try and find out what was wrong with the reactor.

Batman reached the control panel first. As he pushed various buttons anxiously, the rest of the League watched worried over his broad shoulders. Several moments later, Batman's furious typing died down and silence filled the room. His shoulder's hunched in defeat.

"There's nothing we can do…" Batman said quietly.

Silence. Tension so thick you can cut through it with a knife. It was John that broke the silence.

"What do you mean there's nothing we can do?!" he exclaimed.

"We can't do anything to stop the explosion. The reactor's going to blow and there's nothing we can do about it!" Batman growled, obviously irritated.

John opened his mouth to argue but a shudder ran throughout the Watchtower, throwing the League to the floor.

As the downed League crawled to their feet, Shayera flew through the open door, Superman right behind her.

"What happened? The panel short-circuited! I couldn't tell what was going on!" Shayera yelled as she flew to help Wonder Woman up.

J'onn answered her, "The Watchtower will explode in about…" he paused, looking to Batman for assistance.

"…in about 5 minutes." Batman finished the Martian Manhunter's sentence.

Everybody froze, scared for not only themselves, but their teammates' lives. Batman brought up his hologlove to his face and typed in a command. He put his hand down and brought his other hand to his ear, turning on his comm.

"All personnel, report to the Watchtower's Reactor Room immediately! This is a Code Red alert!" Batman spoke calmly and coolly, but firmly as he relayed the message to the entire Watchtower.

Almost immediately, the Team filed into the room, all of them out of breath except for Kid Flash and Robin, of course.

"What's the emergency?" Robin asked, always to the point.

Batman, the only person that was more to the point than Robin, immediately answered.

"The Watchtower's going to explode." He explained.

The Team immediately went into shock, freezing in place. Robin was the first to recover, walking over to the control panel where his mentor had been only moments before. He knelt down next to the control panel, pulling a wire out of his hologlove and connecting it to the sparking panel. He typed furiously for a few minutes before he saw what Batman must've saw, a few atoms of what must've been the core element used in the Watchtower's reactor core.

The atoms were working fine but then they started breaking down in front of Robin's eyes, as well as the whole Team. A red exclamation point in a blinking red triangle covered their view of the atoms as they broke down. The hologram projecting from Robin's glove dissolved into static, leaving the Team to stare after where the hologram had been.

Robin, who must still believe that something could still be done about the dissolving stability of the Watchtower's reactor core, typed even more furiously on his keyboard until Batman put a hand on his shoulder, silencing the continuous typing. Robin hung his head and his shoulders slumped with defeat, much like his mentor had done a few moments before. The Team recognized their youngest members' sign of defeat.

The girls gasped. The men stumbled back a few steps, eyes wide. Kid Flash started vibrating. Aqualad's tattoos started glowing. Random pieces of debris started floating, responding to Miss Martian's emotions. The known couples of the Team embraced.

Connor hugged M'gann close to his chest as she sobbed. Kid Flash and Artemis hugged each other, seemingly afraid to let go. Aqualad pulled Rocket into a tight hug, consoling her. Robin did the same with Zatanna, whispering comforting words in her ear.

The Justice League couples did the same. John snaked his arms around Shayera's waist, holding her close. Wonder Woman looked at Batman a bit guiltily before lunging at him, pushing back his cowl and kissing him. Everything froze.

Batman, or rather Bruce Wayne, stumbled back a few steps before responding to the Princess of the Amazons, wrapping his arms around her waist, adopting a similar position to John and Shayera's, who were now gaping at the Princess of the Amazons and the feared Dark Knight as if they had grown a second head.

Wonder Woman pulled away first, looking at Bruce sheepishly. Bruce gaped at Diana in awe. They must've heard the eerie silence and turned to their fellow Leaguers and heroes, still embracing each other.

"What?" they asked in usion, innocently.

Robin then whooped loudly, bringing the attention back to him.

"Finally! I always knew you would come around, Bruce!" Everyone then looked back to the Dark Knight, as if confirming the feared Caped Crusader was actually Gotham's White Knight, Billionaire Playboy Bruce Wayne. Robin and Batman seemed to come to this conclusion at the same time. Batman gave Robin a half-hearted glare. Robin sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Um… sorry?" he said.

His apology was interrupted when the reactor core started smoking. Everyone knew it was the end. The couples embraced, clearly reveling in their last moments with their loved ones. They stayed that way until the Watchtower exploded, engulfed in a strange blue orb.

To the rest of the world, it looked like everyone aboard was killed.


	3. Chapter 3- A Glimpse Into the Future

Chapter 3- A Glimpse Into the Future (Nightingale's POV)

I ran across the rooftop with my brother, Damien AKA Phantom. Hunter wasn't far behind us, watching our backs. Lightning was ahead of us scouting out enemy territory.

"Everyone, check in." I ordered.

"Shadow 2, standing by." Phantom.

"Shadow 3, ready." Lightning.

"Shadow 4, ready for anything." Ugh... Hunter.

Silence...then.

"Shadow 5, reporting for duty." Chris?!

"Superboy? What are you doing here?" Phantom asked.

"Got bored. Needed to do something and watching you guys have all the fun on the HQ monitor wasn't making the cut." Superboy responded.

I heard Lightning and Hunter stifle their laughter. Oh, well. At least I could see Superboy, now. He was flying overhead in his uniform, his left wrist still bandaged up. His cape flowing out behind him. My heart gave a painful throb. Aaannndddd I almost tripped on a rock. _Focus!_ I could feel his electric purple eyes watching me. Thank Hera Lightning decided on that moment to interrupt.

"Uhh, guys? If you're done re enacting that soap opera that my dad likes to watch, you can converge on my location. I have contact in Sector 4."

"Sector 4? How'd you get all- never mind. We'll be there in a minute." I said. Knowledge of the Speed Force would forever elude me. I only know stats on the Force from Star Wars but that was about it. Knowing everyone's strengths and weaknesses was more my father's forte.

A few minutes later, we found Lightning crouching on a rooftop, overlooking the Gotham Bank. Two-Face's thugs were looting the place like there was no tomorrow. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hunter nock an arrow. Superboy's eyes started glowing a lethal shade of blood red. Phantom took out his katanas. Lightning's eyes started crackling with electricity. I took my twin Glock 19's out of their holsters on my thighs. We were ready.

Hunter takes first blood, firing an arrow at one of the thugs. It pierced his chest, staining the front of his shirt red. Lightning ran down in a blur of blue and black and knocked the rest of the thugs to the ground. They recovered quickly, pulling out AK-74's. Phantom and I made quick work of those idiots, shooting and stabbing our way through the fight. Superboy, meanwhile, took care of Two-Face's enforcer, punching him into oblivion. When the enforcer seemed to have the upper hand, he was holding Superboy above him, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Not so fun when you're on the other side, eh?" he gloated. Superboy's eyes glowed red and the thug seemed to realize his mistake to late. Superboy turned his Kryptonian eyes on the thug and shot his heat vision into the space just above his eyebrows. The thugs grasp visibly weakened and Superboy burst free. The enforcer fell to his knees, lobotomized. Lightning rounded the thugs together, tying them in a circle with a rope. Hunter quickly retrieved his arrows, right before Superboy used his powers to freeze the thugs in a block of ice. Finished, I brought a hand up to my ear.

"Commissioner Grayson? You there?" I asked.

A pause.

"Right here, Nightingale. What is it? Any trouble?" Barbara asked.

"Not anymore. Do yourself a solid and check out the Bank of Gotham in Chinatown. Attempted robbery."

"Who's perps?"

"Two-Face's." Barbara sighed.

"I should have known. Him and Penguin have been a lot more active lately."

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p' on the word. "We sure noticed. Probably preparing for a turf war. No biggy.

"Right." She didn't sound so sure. "Did you leave the perps dead or alive?" Damn it, I had thought she had dropped this conversation. I didn't respond, hoping she would figure this out for herself.

"Dead, then?" she sighed, accepting it.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said, just a tad colder than I meant to.

"Oh, and Nightingale? Give Renegade my best next time you see him, okay?" Well, that was a weird request, seeing as she lived with the man.

"I'll tell him, Barbara. See you soon, I hope." I said.

"Yeah, see you." she replied.

I ended the call. Renegade probably went out to Bludhaven to blow off some steam after a fight about something or other. Barbara was probably worried about him being in harm's way. The way I saw it, you have to wait till he comes back. Renegade can take care of himself just fine. But knowing Barbara, she wouldn't rest until he was safe at home.

"Come on, guys. Let's go back to the Cave."

A chorus of 'okay's and we were off again.

* * *

So, I know you're wondering who these people are right? Well, all will be revealed in time.

R&R

-Nightingale0708


	4. not an update

**NOTICE!**

* * *

Okay, I know that you might not want to see this, since this isn't an update, but I wanted to let you know that updates will be slower because when I type on my phone, the format gets all screwed up on desktop and on mobile. So, I will need to continue my updates from my computer, which isn't as portable as my phone. So I know that some of you may be mad. Trust me, I'm mad too. But I'm probably going to update faster because I am now on summer vacation. I'm also on a different softball team so practice is only once a week, but three hours long. (why...) Anyway, my weekends probably won't consist of a lot of updates because I have practices on Saturdays and at least three games per day on Sundays.

 ** _Fanfiction Information:_**

Identity Crisis: Don't worry. I will be updating this soon. The latest chapter is in the works. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to PM me or to leave a review. I'll try to type faster.

A Different Identity:This is going to be continued. The next chapter is being worked on and will be posted as soon as it's ready.

 ** _Justice League Alternative:_** I've kind of lost interest in this story but it will be continued. I have a couple more chapters planned out and I will try to update them as fast as possible.

Wanted: I'm totally still interested in this story. There is no danger whatsoever about it being discontinued so stay tuned for a new chapter soon.

The Sea's Daughter: This was meant to be a one-shot, but if you guys want another chapter, I'm sure that I can find the inspiration to give you guys a couple more chapters.

 _ **-** **Nightingale0708**_


	5. PLEASE READ

Okay, guys, this isn't an update. As I look back on this story, I realize that it needs **major** revision. I will be rewriting this story with more details and fixing the mistakes and loopholes that have been pointed out to me. I have recently been struck with ideas for this story that have been swimming around in my head very annoyingly I might add. I'm working with my friend on this so he will point things out to me that I might've missed. Until next time!

-Roxy


End file.
